


The Wolf

by daisy_illusive



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band), MYTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bitting, Blood, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: KookHeon siempre había temido que el lobo que habitaba en su interior se hiciera con el control de su cuerpo y su mente, por eso, lo había estado manteniendo a raya… pero ya no puede controlarlo más.
Relationships: Kim Gukheon | Kookheon/Song Yuvin
Kudos: 1





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir este fanfic en vista de dejarlo listo para la celebración de un nuevo comeback de MYTEEN, ahora que están disueltos, el motivo inicial no tenía ningún sentido y ha acabado teniendo muchos cambios significativos (y tardando en estar listo más de un año por falta de inspiración).  
> Me pasé todo un día editando la foto de la [portada](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi/status/1324148388577894408) porque era realmente maravillosa y yo necesitaba escribir algo igual de genial sí o sí.

El sol no había asomado por el horizonte todavía cuando KookHeon ya se encontraba camino a la universidad para hacer el último examen de aquel semestre. Generalmente odiaba tener que levantarse tan temprano para hacer los exámenes porque sentía que no rendía lo suficiente a aquellas horas… pero no podía hacer nada más que ir al examen o no presentarse y suspender. Medio dormido como iba, no tenía realmente todos sus sentidos alerta y, probablemente por ese motivo, no se dio cuenta antes de que había un omega en pleno celo cerca suya hasta que prácticamente el dulce aroma a madera de sándalo se le metió en la nariz tras una pequeña racha de viento. Rápidamente se detuvo y se tapó la nariz con las manos y miró en todas las direcciones, encontrando que había varios chicos y chicas en la parada del autobús que debía coger para la facultad y nadie más, por lo que aquel olor debía proceder de alguno de ellos.

Su lobo rugió en su interior y KookHeon apretó aún más sus dedos sobre su nariz, enfocándose en respirar por la boca. No estaba preparado para eso.

Normalmente, KookHeon batallaba con su lobo interno sin muchos problemas, era algo que se había acostumbrado a hacer como alfa e incluso había ocasiones en las que tomaba unas pastillas que el médico le había recetado para que suprimir al lobo cuando se encontrara cerca de un omega en celo le fuera mucho más sencillo; no obstante, en época de exámenes era algo que no se podía permitir hacer porque las pastillas le provocaban el efecto secundario de estar mucho más cansado y somnoliento de lo habitual y a eso le tenía que sumar el poco tiempo para dormir que tenía en esa época. Su cuerpo, después de dos semanas de exámenes y un mes de estudio intensivo, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para suprimir a su lobo.

Por ese motivo, KookHeon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para quedarse donde estaba y no correr hacia la parada del autobús, identificar a la persona que desprendía aquel aroma que había hecho que su cuerpo reaccionara, y lanzarse sobre quien fuera para que su lobo hiciera lo que le diera la gana con dicha persona.

Se pasó los siguientes minutos repasando en su cabeza el temario que se había estudiado para el examen que tenía que hacer, concentrándose en eso y no en el olor que, a pesar de todo lo que hacía, seguía encontrando camino para entrar en él y despertar cada vez más a su lobo interior. En esos escasos minutos, el chico se encontró deseando más de una vez y más de veinte que la persona que desprendía aquel aroma a sándalo se montara en el primer autobús que pasara porque no podría aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. No fue mucho el tiempo que tuvo que estar de aquella forma, pero a KookHeon se le hizo tan eterno como horas.

El bus que llevaba a la facultad, el bus que KookHeon debía haber cogido para llegar a tiempo al examen, fue el primero que pasó y en el que se montó la persona que desprendía aquel olor. Lo único que KookHeon pudo hacer a partir de ese momento fue esperar a que el aroma a sándalo se fuera dispersando en el aire de la ciudad mientras trataba de calmar a su lobo interior, deseando desesperadamente que el siguiente bus no tardara demasiado en aparecer para no llegar tarde.

~

Durante todo el día, el aroma a madera de sándalo del omega estuvo rondando en la nariz de KookHeon sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sin saber si era porque el olor se le había metido demasiado hondo en su sistema o si era porque el omega también rondaba por el campus de la universidad. Realmente no lo sabía porque el chico estaba a cada momento más fuera de sí y más fuera de control. En sus veintitrés años de vida jamás se había cruzado con algo así, nunca había estado en una situación similar porque siempre se había estado tomando las pastillas y porque tampoco había tantos lobos en aquella parte de la ciudad y los que había también tomaban todo tipo de precauciones para no provocar a sus lobos interiores. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con un omega empezando su celo, que no se había estado tomando sus pastillas por la misma razón que lo había estado haciendo KookHeon: los exámenes.

Nunca se había enfrentado a nada como aquello y, él, que se enorgullecía de saber controlar mejor que muchos a su lobo interior, ahora no sabía qué podía hacer para mantenerlo a raya. Porque su lobo, reprimido durante tanto tiempo, estaba viendo que aquella era su única oportunidad para salir, rasgar su piel y buscar un compañero aprovechando el celo del único omega que estaba a su alrededor y cuyo aroma a madera de sándalo lo había vuelto loco, se le había metido bajo la piel y simplemente no sabía cómo iba a poder controlar a su lobo si éste finalmente acababa tomando el control.

Solo le había pasado en una ocasión. Que el lobo tomara el control. Y KookHeon no estaba especialmente dispuesto a que aquello volviera a ocurrir. Por eso, desde entonces, tomaba las patillas siempre. Para no volver a perder el control nunca más. Porque despertarse tras la neblina en su mente provocada por el cambio de consciencia, encontrando a su mejor amigo en la cama con él, desnudo, lleno de mordiscos, arañazos y desprendiendo olor a sexo salvaje, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de sus actos, cegados por sus lobos, había sido demasiado. Y KookHeon no quería volver a repetir aquel error.

Al final no supo cómo lo consiguió, pero aguantó todo cuando el examen hubo terminado y cuando él acabó de entregar los últimos trabajos en los respectivos despachos de sus profesores, simplemente salió corriendo de vuelta a casa para encerrarse allí y, en el olor de casa, poder finalmente sacarse aquel a madera de sándalo. De camino a casa, todavía por el campus, el aroma se hacía más fuerte o se diluía dependiendo del lugar por el que KookHeon pasara y, durante algunos momentos, le fue realmente muy difícil contenerse y no seguir aquel olor, pero se cubrió de nuevo la nariz con su mano y avanzó a grandes zancadas por el lugar, casi corriendo en algunos momentos hasta llegar a la parada del autobús sin ningún contratiempo.

KookHeon se relajó. Ya le quedaba menos para llegar a casa, tomarse la pastilla y aislarse del mundo hasta que ésta le hiciera efecto y su lobo acabara calmándose de nuevo.

~~

KookHeon, obviamente, había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

Apenas se acababa de subir al autobús cuando sintió cómo aquel olor a madera de sándalo se acercaba repentinamente, muy rápido. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y alejarse cuando la persona que portaba aquel olor también se subía al autobús y las puertas se cerraban, dejándolos a ambos allí dentro, en un espacio relativamente pequeño, donde no podían escapar del olor del otro. KookHeon había tratado de evitar aquel encuentro, lo había tratado con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba claro que le había sido imposible porque, así como él no había querido que su lobo tomara el control, la otra persona sí que estaba cediendo a sus impulsos y lo había buscado.

La persona que portaba el olor a madera de sándalo y que se encontraba en los primeros estadios del celo era un chico que debía de rondar su edad, pero era mucho más alto que él, su piel estaba tostada por el sol y tenía un cuerpo recio y musculoso. Su rosto contenía rasgos fuertes, sus ojos grandes, su nariz ancha y sus labios algo gruesos. Sin poder evitarlo, KookHeon se imaginó mordiendo aquellos labios y haciendo que la sangre brotara. A su lobo aquella imagen le pareció la más exquisita del mundo y trató de asomar a la superficie, pero el chico se contuvo a duras penas.

No obstante, la apariencia física del chico era mucho más propia de un alfa fuerte que de un omega y al lobo de KookHeon le encantó porque podría dominar a alguien así.

Bajo la penetrante mirada del chico al otro lado del autobús, no sabía cuanto podría aguantar sin cruzar los escasos metros que los separaban, apartar a todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el transporte público y que se cruzaran en su camino y lanzarse sobre él allí mismo, por lo que KookHeon decidió huir. No era algo que a su lobo le fuera a gustar, porque huir de una situación como aquella no era del gusto de éste, porque los alfas se enfrentaban a todo tipo de peligros y tomaban la iniciativa cuando un omega en celo se encontraba a su alrededor, pero era la alternativa más sensata. Los humanos normales y corrientes no sabían que ellos existían, creían que todos habían sido eliminados en el pasado, si es que creían de verdad en su existencia, y otros simplemente pensaban que eran seres de cuentos, por lo tanto, montar un espectáculo allí en mitad del autobús no era la mejor idea del mundo.

Al menos, su parada no estaba lejos y KookHeon saldría corriendo en cuanto se bajase del autobús, alejándose lo más rápido posible de aquel omega que no dejaba de provocar a su lobo interior, incitándolo a salir y a comérselo. Simplemente se bajaría con rapidez y correría hasta llegar a su casa. No pensaba ni parar para respirar hondo, correr lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas y nada más.

Era un buen plan. El mejor plan del universo. Pero KookHeon no había tenido en cuenta todos los factores para elaborar aquel plan y, obviamente, debería haberlos tenido.

~~~

—¡Espera! —escuchó KookHeon a sus espaldas, cuando ya había dado el primer paso para echar a correr.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía detenerse. Sabía perfectamente que quien lo había llamado era el omega que llevaba toda la mañana torturándolo con aquel olor a madera de sándalo y aquel maldito celo que provocaba que su lobo interior quisiera echarse sobre él y comérselo, aunque ni siquiera se hubiera dado la vuelta. Lo sabía perfectamente porque el olor no se había marchado con el autobús, sino que lo había acompañado fuera. KookHeon movió adelante el otro pie para retomar el ritmo de la carrera que pensaba darse hasta el complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía con sus padres; sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.

—Por favor, espera —dijo el chico de nuevo, mucho más cerca.

KookHeon trató de ignorarlo y mandar a los músculos de sus piernas que se movieran de una vez por todas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano lo agarró de la muñeca, una mano que estaba ardiendo y que provocó que, allí donde estaba en contacto con la piel de KookHeon, éste sintiera que quemaba. Puro fuego. Su lobo rugió de placer en ese mismo momento y KookHeon supo que cada vez tenía la batalla más perdida.

—Sé que eres un alfa —comenzó—. Sé que sabes que soy un omega —continuó—. También sé que sabes que estoy en celo —y terminó—: y sé que sabes que ahora mismo te necesito porque no hay ningún alfa cerca que pueda aliviarme ahora mismo.

Con cada una de las frases, el lobo de KookHeon se reforzó más. Con cada una de las frases, su cuerpo dejó poco a poco de pertenecerle. Con cada una de las frases, su mente simplemente se fue volviendo liviana, oscura. Con cada frase, lo único que podía sentir aumentar era su deseo, su deseo de sexo, su deseo de sangre, su deseo de aquel omega.

—Está bien —acabó diciendo, sin girarse siquiera—. ¿Dónde vamos?

El otro no le contestó, solo aprovechó que seguía sujetándolo por la muñeca para guiarlo por las calles de la ciudad, su aroma a madera de sándalo introduciéndose en el cerebro de KookHeon por la cercanía y provocando que toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzara a acumularse en su entrepierna sin que pudiera evitarlo, cada vez siendo menos consciente de nada porque el deseo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Al final llegaron hasta un pequeño y destartalado “hotel del amor” que se encontraba en un callejón, alejado de todo y de todos, lugar en el que pagaron a medias por una habitación durante unas horas. Y, una vez entraron en la habitación, todo se volvió confuso para KookHeon.

La ropa voló, entre besos y mordiscos nada más entrar, debido a las manos rápidas que estaban en todas y en ninguna parte a la vez. Las caricias de fuego sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, que provocaban que sus miembros se endurecieran con cada contacto más y más. Los lobos saliendo a la superficie, desesperados, necesitando cada vez más y más del otro, sin poner límite o freno. Las uñas clavándose en su espalda, los dientes clavándose en el resto de su cuerpo mientras se internaba en el muchacho omega para aplacar el calor y el deseo de ambos. Las embestidas rápidas sobre el colchón, arriba, abajo, los movimientos desenfrenados, el calor, el sudor, su lobo rugiendo en su interior y saliendo por fin después de demasiado tiempo retenido, encantado con tomar el control, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax y todo se calmó… solo por unos momentos.

Porque la tarde era joven y ambos lobos necesitaban mucho más para estar satisfechos.


End file.
